Gentle Touch
by Atsuma-1
Summary: Allen thought it over. Kanda was there for the Bookman and his back seemed to be bothering him and came to a conclusion. "Does your back hurt?" Kanda glared. Allen took it as a yes, and before he realized it he abruptly asked, "Do you want me to massage your back?" Lemon is ensured in the next chapter.


Title: Massages

A/N: Atsuma: Hello my fellow readers! I'm happy to know that you are here and reading this… this is sort of my rush job birthday present to Kanda… LOL! ENJOY! Happy Birthday Kanda! Maybe Belated Birthday. Yeah… On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM just the story… Please enjoy it.

Title: Massages

A snow haired boy that wore a wrinkled white collared shirt and black slacks that were tucked into long black leather boots took a long, deep, bored breath as he placed the book on the shelf before exhaling it in a long sigh, stepping down the stairs to the first floor where a pile of books sat on the tables. The only light in the room was the natural light that came from the outside, and the dim light of a candle that sat on the coffee table a few steps away. He went to the table and took out a bundle of papers from his back pocket along with a pen. He made sure that the book that he had just placed was the correct book before he crossed it out with the many others like it. He took a look at the next book but it was one volume in a series of Chinese Acupuncture and Massage.

The young boy's silver-gray eyes light up with curiosity and he sat on the couch closest to the table that held the candle. He cracked the book open and began to read, so absorbed in the reading that he only stopped when a loud slam resonated throughout the library. The white haired boy waited as the sound got closer to him, ready if the person was an Akuma.

He held his breath as the sound came closer and closer to him, his grip on his glove tightening. But all that tension quickly turned to fear.

A tall man with pale skin and cobalt eyes that pierced into a person's soul with the ice cold glare he wore. Today, they said that he was _not_ happy with something, and that glare only intensified as he came closer to the boy. He wore a tattered Black Order jacket, and the hilt of his sword peeked from behind his broad shoulders as he walked with confidence and a straight spine. "What are you doing here Moyashi? Where is the Bookman?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Well, hello Kanda, I'm fine thanks for asking, lovely weather we're having. Not that I know since I was here since eight," The younger boy said as his eyebrow twitched, "and my name is no Moyashi, it's Allen. A-L-L-E-N, or are you too stupid to remember, as you are as stupid to not realize that the Bookman is not here, and neither is Lavi – the source of why I'm in here since morning surrounded by stack of books."

Kanda snorted, "Like I care, where is the Bookman?"

"He went on a mission with Lavi this morning. Do you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? I said that already." Allen replied with a quirk of his lips.

Kanda's glare turned even icier and he smirked, "You know no one is supposed to be here if the Bookman is away, short stack."

Allen glared in return he had trouble keeping up his smile, "I already said why I'm here, as well as who is to blame for my predicament."

Kanda snorted and looked away, "In other words, you were stupid enough to fall into the rabbit's prank. Idiot Bean Sprout."

Allen stood from where he was, "That goes for you too, the Bookman told me to not allow anyone else in here. So if you would get out that would be _very _much appreciated." Allen said, closing his eyes as his smile became more strained.

Kanda glared, his hand twitching before reaching for his sword. '_That boy needed to die. No one will know._' But his hand stopped short as a painful pulse shot though his back. For a split second he winced as his entire back coursed with agony.

Allen noticed Kanda's pause. "Is there something wrong, Kanda?"

"None of your business, Moyashi." Kanda hissed as he attempted to stretch in an attempt to ease the strain.

Allen thought it over. Kanda was there for the Bookman and his back seemed to be bothering him and came to a conclusion. "Does your back hurt?"

Kanda glared.

Allen took it as a yes, and before he realized it he abruptly asked, "Do you want me to massage your back?"

"What?" Kanda asked in shocked disgust.

Allen looked annoyed, "I asked if you wanted me to massage you back, or do you need me to tell that to you slowly?"

"I'm not letting your cursed self near me. Don't tempt me because I will kill you." Kanda said as his look of disgust turn to one of anger.

Allen gave Kanda a sweet smile before his eyes closed, and the 'sweet' turned to anger. "Idiot Bastard." He said before invocating Crown Clown and pinning Kanda on the other couch.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BEAN SPROUT?" Kanda snapped as Allen's invocated arm laid all its weight on his back, making him unable to move.

"Had you continued to attempt to ease your back, you could have thrown your back, or worse." Allen said as he moved over Kanda. He climbed on top of his narrow hips with a leg on either side of the man's waist.

"GET OFF ME, MOYASHI! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!" Kanda snarled, and attempted to remove the extra weight from his hips.

"You have to relax; I'm not going to bite." Allen whispered to Kanda's ear with a purr. He knew he had the upper hand, so he wasn't worried.

Kanda was petrified and speechless for a moment before he continued to struggle in Allen's grip.

Allen mentally sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have teased the teen underneath him. "Kanda, stop. If you continue to struggle you'll only hurt yourself more." He said as he caressed the swordsman's spine in attempt to calm him down.

Kanda felt the painful jolts and, stopped, the sensation pulsing as he laid still, the hand rubbing his back slowly soothing the ache.

Allen noticed that Kanda stopped moving, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Kanda didn't reply and continued to reluctantly relish in the boy's warmth on his back. He stared at the stack of books with fake interest.

Allen hesitated, but he deactivated his arm and tentatively moved his hands down the man's jacket until he reached the edge and pulled it up. When he reached the teen's waistline, he tugged the shirt out from Kanda's pants and slid his hands under the shirt. He moved the clothes up, his fingertips feeling every dip and bump along the way until they spread over the teen's shoulder blades. He had to move from Kanda's hips as the man sat up.

Kanda grudgingly took hold of the clothes and removed them, throwing them to the other couch near Allen's own discarded jacket. He also removed the bandages that wound around his chest.

Allen was transfixed as Kanda unwrapped the thin gauze a line at a time, watching as they pooled on the floor. His eyes trailed back to the man's shoulder blades, then down to the man's hips. He swallowed the thickness in his throat. _'Even with this many scars… He's very sexy… Wait, what? Sexy? No way! I will not think like that, especially about this prick…' _Allen shook his head. He was glad that the man was facing away, or he would see the ruby blush marry his cheeks.

"Like what you see?" Kanda smirked, knowing that the boy was staring before he lay down. He placed his head on his forearms and slowly let himself relax.

Allen's eyes trailed after the back as the muscles contracted and rippled when Kanda settled back down. He bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a moan. He went back to straddling the man. Allen could feel his blush as he trailed his fingertips over the man's back, stopping in a particular knot and starting his work.

Allen pressed his fingertips over the muscle and kneaded, applying the right pressure as he felt the knot unravel. He went to the other knots and applied a balanced pressure to each knot. He could feel the teen's tension fade the longer he worked. His hands absorbed the teen's sweat and it mingled with his own as it trailed from his forehead to his chin before it fell to the man's back. He continued to massage the teen's back, knowing that he would not forget the feel of the teen's muscles and how they replied to his touch, how Kanda's breathing eased as his hands did their work. Oh, how he felt like a stalker. His thoughts were jumbled, and it was done by Kanda. And he wasn't really doing anything but getting a massage!

"Fuck." Allen muttered as he worked on a stubborn knot, adding more pressure.

Kanda smirked passed the haze when he heard the boy curse, holding back his own words at his current treatment.

Allen took his time with the knot, alternating between light and hard pressures as he worked it. He applied a circular motion, and he just _knew_ that it was going to be a while before the knot began to loosen.

If anyone saw them they would think the wrong thing as Allen was arched over the teen's form, sweating and blushing.

Kanda felt his back lighten as the boy continued to kneel, "Where did you learn this Moyashi?"

"I'm not a Moyashi… My master had a lover who was a masseur and she took me as an apprentice to amuse herself. She taught me everything I needed to know…" Allen said, as he went back to memory lane his hands stopped.

"No stopping. I don't pay you to goof around." Kanda growled.

Allen came back to the present and continued massaging, "You aren't paying me at all. Though I _should_ make you pay." Allen said as he then did a quick rub to see if the man had any stiff muscles. He didn't so he removed his hands and got up from the man's body. Allen stretched his arms and legs before looking at the teen, who was slowly sitting up. "You should take care of your back better; I had to fix a few places to allow your circulation to flow better."

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda said as he stood straight. He felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted. He stretched his arms and took a glance at Allen, who attempted to look away but his eyes fell right back on him.

"You know, since you did a good job, I'll reward you." Kanda smirked.

Allen snapped his head back and glared, "I'm not a dog, BaKanda!" He snapped as he glared at Kanda. He didn't quite see what happened next.

Kanda leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Allen's is a brief kiss before moving back, only to return with more force.

Allen's yelp was muffled as Kanda's lips melded to his. He felt a flick of the older teen's tongue in his mouth before the teen withdrew. Allen stood dumbfound as the man placed his clothes back on and began to leave. Only after the teen passed him did he begin to function again.

"K-Kanda, wait!" He called, arm reaching forward to grab empty air.

"What?" Kanda asked, turning his head to see a blushing Allen.

"Happy Birthday!" Allen said, giving a tiny smile.

"Hn." Kanda responded before walking away.

To Be Continued… Maybe…

Atsuma: Hurray! You finished now please review! I was listening Stonger repeatedly as I wrote this down… O.o Some help it did… it didn't help me T^T but the story! Wah!


End file.
